


break the rules (break my heart)

by starrytae



Series: NEO got my back [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytae/pseuds/starrytae
Summary: The NEO House has 5 rules.Rule #1: Don’t be a dickRule #2: Saturday is, in fact, for the boysRule #3: Keep the fuck out of Doyoung’s liquor cabientRule #4: Don’t hookup with your brother’s exes, flings, or partnersRule #5: Don’t hookup with your brothersMark manages to break all 5 within his first semester
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: NEO got my back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827418
Comments: 24
Kudos: 169





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has done a lot of things wrong. He’s also done a lot of things right, he thinks. Hopefully there’s an equilibrium to be found when you spread out all the decisions he’s made—good and bad—over the timeline of his short 20 years of life. But this semester seems to have it out for him. Karma’s got its kiss for him and he must have done something fucked in his past life, because he manages to break all 5 of his fraternity’s rules within his first semester as a Brother.
> 
> It goes like this:

Mark has done a lot of things wrong. He’s also done a lot of things right, he thinks. Hopefully there’s an equilibrium to be found when you spread out all the decisions he’s made—good and bad—over the timeline of his short 20 years of life. But this semester seems to have it out for him. Karma’s got its kiss for him and he must have done something _fucked_ in his past life, because he manages to break all 5 of his fraternity’s rules within his first semester as a Brother.

It goes like this:

On Sylly week, the first rule he breaks is rule #4. He ends up having a sub-par one-night stand at a Sigma party with Kim Yeri, who just so happens to be Jaehyun’s ex fuck buddy (which In Mark’s defense, he had no idea about until after the fact when Yeri was trying to shimmy back into her jeans and she slipped out a casual “So how’s Jaehyun doing? Man, I miss that guy. Well, I miss his dick at least” which Mark doesn’t know how to feel about considering they just fucked, but, whatever). When Jaehyun found out he just shrugged and said “she’s a good lay so I’ll give you a pass”. No harm, No foul. 

But that leads to breaking Rule #2. After Yeri’s little revelation, he ends up drinking away his anxieties of breaking one of the golden rules and ends up blacking out for the night after entirely too many shots of Fireball. Unfortunately for him, that was Friday night. Rule #2, one of their most precious and prized rules, is that Saturdays are for the boys. Every other Saturday, they have a chill night in with movies, video games, pizza, and chicken (and nobody judges if you wanna kick back with a bottle of wine or some whiteclaws instead of hitting the tequila and whiskey. Mark fucking _loves_ Saturdays). Instead of spending it with the boys, though, Mark finds his whole Saturday spent passed out in bed or puking his internal organs out in the bathroom. Groveling for that one took quite a bit of work, including laundry duty for the house for a whole week. 

And if that’s not bad enough, 3 weeks into the semester he also breaks Rule #1 (Don’t Be A Dick) when he manages to create a full-blown frat war between NEO and WV when Yukhei sees him cuddling Donghyuck at a kickback and misunderstands his relationship with his little. Which, ok, Mark totally held Donghyuck in his arms, that much is true _._ But the only reason he did so was because Donghyuck—in the middle of the party, unprompted and out of _nowhere_ —remembered Uncle Iroh’s “leaves from the vine” song and burst into tears. Although he wasn’t actually a dick for helping Donghyuck, creating a frat-war qualifies as being a dick and thus, there goes Rule #1. 

Speaking of Donghyuck, he’s actually the one that broke into Doyoung’s liquor cabinet (Rule #3), but Mark took the fall for it because he’s a sucker with a soft spot for his absolute demon of a little. 

A month into the semester and he’s broken all but one rule. Right?

Wait, did he mention he fucks around with Yuta (and is totally, completely, _stupidly_ falling for him too)? Taeyong might actually murder him, that is, if Doyoung doesn’t first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of gauging interest for this. It would be a short multi-chapter fic (maybe 2 or 3 chapters), let me know if you're interested in reading this. Like, at all. If not, I’m jumping right into my next masterpiece in the NEO frat universe, how Sicheng joined WV (aka WayV) or Yukhei & Donghyuck's forbidden love (but not really).
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunflowerzens) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/starryskys)


	2. it started out with a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow. Vampire?” He feels his cheeks heat up at the way his voice gives so easily, at the way he can’t put together an actual sentence, just utters out the word ‘vampire’ as if that alone would make sense but he can’t help it; not when Yuta is wearing a tight black button down shirt, tighter and blacker pants, and he’s smiling with stupid fangs and blood red lips and slicked back hair. His fangs aren’t even the shitty mouth pieces that you get at the Halloween store. They’re the real, cosplay-certified kind that stick to your actual teeth and Mark feels his heart thump wildly against his chest just the slightest as Yuta looks him up and down once more before giving him a wicked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the first part of break the rules (break my heart). enjoy!
> 
> (i promise there’s plenty of yumark, please indulge in the halloween stuff first I PROMISE they get down and dirty ok)
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1eeldCA15Kfwoh6gNdQZ4t?si=xN84VH3qTlaxPVOETnQKjA)

It starts at their Halloween party because of fucking course it does. Mark may only be a sophomore but he’s seen enough to know that nothing good _ever_ happens during Halloweekend. 

“Dude, are you ready yet? The living room is already trashed and I’m pretty sure like, at least a hundred people are in the basement already.” Donghyuck says, popping his head through the doorway. He’s got a loose white button-up shirt on with angel wings on his back and glitter smeared across his cheeks in true “Euphoria” fashion. Mark concentrates back to his reflection in the mirror, finishing up the lightning bolt on his forehead and fixing his circular glasses, trying to keep them from leaning to the left _again_. 

“Yeah, just about. So, what are you supposed to be? An angel?” 

“Hell no. That would’ve been fun though, Taeil dressed up as Lucifer since he’s in charge of us ‘demons’. This is my version of Juliet, specifically from the party scene in the 1996 remake with Leonardo DiCaprio. The dress wasn’t really my style, but this,” he says, pointing to the black shorts peeking out from beneath the hem of the shirt, leaving little to the imagination. “This is perfect. Yukhei’s gonna drool when he sees me. Speaking of...” Donghyuck grabs his hand and he can barely grab the wand off the bathroom sink before he’s being pulled towards the staircase. “Let’s go, my Romeo is waiting for me.” 

As Donghyuck drags him down the hallway and down the stairs, he rakes his eyes over the rest of the brothers who are still setting up the decorations, taking in their costumes. He notices Johnny is shirtless with a fake arm tattoo, Taeil is indeed Lucifer complete with two horns and a tail, and Taeyong is Jack Frost (for the third Halloween in a row). They bump into Doyoung at the door of the basement, his arms crossed against a polo shirt, wearing his usual khaki shorts and beloved Birkenstocks. 

“The fuck kind of costume is that?” Hyuck asks, glancing at Doyoung from head to toe. Doyoung hardly acknowledges their existence and Mark is kind of hoping he’s done a better job at safe-guarding the basement than this.

“I decided to dress as myself for Halloween this year. There’s nothing more terrifying than the soul-crushing and depressing reality of realizing one’s true identity.” Mark just eyes him like he’s crazy, letting Donghyuck drag him the rest of the way down the stairs and into the basement. He notices some of the Epsilon Omega girls, some Sigma guys, and unfortunately a Phi Theta or 2 are in the mix along with some of the general student body. He sighs in relief as he takes a final glance around the room and Yerim is nowhere to be seen. 

“Sunshine!” Mark hears a booming voice from behind them and sure enough, he turns just in time to see Donghyuck being enveloped in two arms and a giant Yukhei attached to them. Donghyuck turns in his arms, leaning on his tiptoes to press a kiss against the other’s cheek and Mark gags at how disgustingly cute they are.

“Hi babe. I’m loving the armor, your old Thor costume really came through.” Before Yukhei can respond, though, Donghyuck’s eyes are narrowing as he looks past his boyfriend to the group of people by the keg in the corner. “What the fuck are _they_ supposed to be?” Mark whips his head around, finding his Little glaring at Jaehyun and Jungwoo from across the room. Jaehyun has his hair slicked back, suspenders over an old billowing white shirt and Jungwoo is.... wearing a dress? And a wig? 

“Uh, if I had to guess, I think they’re that couple from the _other_ Leonardo Dicaprio movie from the 1990s.” Mark takes joy in the way Donghyuck fumes, rolling his sleeves up as he marches across the room. He grabs his boyfriend Yukhei by the arm, yanking him across the floor. Mark just lets them go, wandering over to the alcohol table near Jisung, Jeno, and Jaemin (who look suspiciously like the Powerpuff girls or characters from Monsters Inc., he’s not 100% sure), and mixes himself a semi-strong drink, telling himself to take it easy because he doesn’t want a repeat of that fuck-awful Sigma party in September. Nope, no mistakes or one-night-stands for him tonight.

*********

It’s not until about an hour later where he’s 2 drinks and 3 shots in that he throws that promise out the window.

He’s standing in line for the bathroom behind two girls wearing cat ears and body suits, giggling and whispering to one another as they eye him like a piece of candy when someone comes to stand behind him.

“Mark! Nice costume. Harry Potter, right?” He hears Yuta before he sees him, hears his low voice in his ear right before he feels the tell-tale sign of an arm being slung over his shoulder and then he’s turning his head and—

“Wow. Vampire?” He feels his cheeks heat up at the way his voice gives so easily, at the way he can’t put together an actual sentence, just utters out the word ‘vampire’ as if that alone would make sense but he can’t help it; not when Yuta is wearing a tight black button down shirt, tighter and blacker pants, and he’s smiling with stupid fangs and blood red lips and slicked back hair. His fangs aren’t even the shitty mouth pieces that you get at the Halloween store. They’re the real, cosplay-certified kind that stick to your actual teeth and Mark feels his heart thump wildly against his chest just the slightest as Yuta looks him up and down once more before giving him a wicked smile. 

“I was going for Edward Cullen, specifically, but yeah. Sure. Vampire works.” 

“Wait, what? Why him specifically?” Yuta pulls away from him, shrugging noncommittally. 

“Johnny said he’d go as the werewolf dude and chicks dig Twilight so I’d pull tonight.” 

“Yeah? How’s that going for you?" 

“Eh, I honestly just agreed so that Johnny had a reason to not wear a shirt. You know I’m not really one for hookups. Can’t say the same for you though. Kim Yerim?” He asks with a smirk as he raises his cup to his lips, eyebrow quirking at the question. Mark just groans, banging his head against the wall behind him and Yuta laughs. 

“That was a solid month ago and I had no idea about her and Jaehyun. We’re cool, though,” he trails off, taking a sip of his own drink just for the sake of something to do.

“Was she any good?” Mark chokes as he swallows, coughing and spluttering, feeling his cheeks heat up for an entirely different reason besides the lack of airflow to his lungs. Yuta claps him on the back once, twice, three times, but his eyes are still on Mark, waiting for an answer. He must’ve misheard him. 

“What?”

“I asked if she was any good.” Yuta levels him with a look and Mark feels his body heat up under the scrutiny. Truth be told, this was more aligned with the conversations he had with Hyuck, or Johnny even. He’s never talked to Yuta about sex, and he knows the reason why when he trips over the words, trying to answer the question. 

“Um, it was okay? Not like, mind blowing or anything but I was crossed and she was definitely stoned so like… as good as it could get?” This is uncharted territory and he watches as Yuta takes in his answer with a nod, leaning back against the wall and bringing his cup to his lips, tipping the rest of his drink down. Mark can’t tear his eyes away from his neck, watching the muscles ripple underneath his skin as he swallows and suddenly the warmth in his stomach isn’t entirely from the alcohol in his system. 

Before either of them can get another word in, the door in front of him opens and the two girls from before stumble out, their arms wrapped around one another as they make their way back to the party. Without any one else in the hall, there’s a tense atmosphere between the two of them and Mark isn’t sure if he should just walk into the bathroom and ignore the conversation or go back to the party and drink until he _forgets._

“You know, I’ve been told I give mind-blowing head. Out of this world, even.” Mark takes a second to wrap his head around the words, trying to make sense of them before his mouth is open and he’s gaping at Yuta, eyes wide.

“Wait, are you—”

“Propositioning you? Hitting on you?”

“Offering.” Mark’s words settle heavy in the hallway, the loud bass from the party playing faintly in the background. Yuta just looks at him, lips quirking up in a lopsided smirk and Mark feels arousal punch him like a freight train. 

“If you’re accepting.” That’s all it takes for Mark to lean forward, hand gripping Yuta’s wrist and pulling him in, crashing their lips together.

And God, Mark’s knees almost give out in the first few seconds because Yuta is pressing their lips together so hard they’ll probably be swollen and bruised the rest of the night but it’s worth it. The way Yuta slips his tongue out immediately and traces along Mark’s bottom lip makes Mark melt into the kiss, mouth opening and letting him have all the control he wants. He feels Yuta pressing into him, walking them backwards until he hears the slam of a door and Yuta’s breaking the kiss, leaning back to lock the door behind him. 

“You sure you want this?” He sounds breathless and he looks even more a wreck, red lips smeared and spit-slick and it’s _hot._

“God yes. Want your mouth around my cock.” He doesn’t even get to say another word in edge-wise before Yuta is back on him, a hand coming up to cradle the back of his head and tongue shoving in without much grace. Mark should’ve expected this. Yuta kisses the same way he does everything in life—messily—but fuck if Mark doesn’t love it. He’s already more than half-hard in his pants, dick straining against his jeans painfully and his head is spinning because he doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on this fast. 

As Yuta shoves him back against the counter, a hand coming down and cupping him in his jeans at the same time, Mark groans and breaks away from the kiss, panting and chest heaving. “Wow, you’re really not playing around.”

“With you? Never.” He has a playful smirk on his lips and his eyes are alight with a hint of playfulness but an undeniable darkness that Mark recognizes as _want_. It sends a shiver down his spine, the way Yuta is looking at him like he’s a meal, and he’s never been one to break down easily but now? He’s just about ready to beg. 

Yuta leans down, trailing his lips to Mark’s jawline and down the column of his neck, leaving wet sloppy kisses in his wake. Mark feels his heart thrumming in his chest and suddenly the bathroom feels a little too warm, his face a little foo flushed, his pants definitely too tight. He feels Yuta stop at the base of his neck, lips latching onto the skin and working it slightly between his teeth and Mark can’t stop the groan that rips out of his throat as he throws his head back. 

“Kissing you is great and I’d like to do it some more, but I’m also super fucking hard and I don’t think I’ve ever been this wound up.” Yuta pulls away and lets out a deep chuckle against Mark’s neck, his hands moving to undo the button and pull down the zipper in one swift motion, his lips leaning back in to work on Mark’s neck once more and he’s about 90% sure he’s gonna have a hickey there tomorrow. It’s not until Yuta is pulling the waistband of his boxers down, his dick springing free and slapping up against his abs that Yuta pulls away and levels him with a look that promises nothing good and with a raspy voice, says:

“I guess I shouldn’t keep you waiting, then.”

Yuta sinks to his knees then and the second he wraps his lips around the head of Mark’s dick, tongue dipping into the slit and hand grasping the base, he knows he’s not going to last long. Yuta’s mouth is so hot and wet, and the way he sucks on the head, tongue swirling around it teasingly—has Mark throwing his head back with a groan—hand coming up to tangle in Yuta’s hair. He doesn’t push him further down, he rakes his hand through Yuta’s hair and brushes it off his face, out of his eyes because _fuck._ He’s looking up at Mark, lips wrapped around his cock and eyes dark and wide and he’s every wet dream Mark’s had since he was 12 years old. 

“Teasing isn’t very nice,” Mark says, voice undone and shaky. He knows if Yuta didn’t have his mouth preoccupied his lips would quirk up and he would laugh, but all Yuta can do is hum which makes Mark moan once again at the vibrations before sinking his lips down further.

He sets up an easy rhythm, bobbing up and down like he’s done this a hundred times (which he really might’ve) and Mark feels the warmth pooling in his gut with every flick of his tongue and stroke of his hand. Mark feels lost in the wet, tight heat of his mouth and it takes all his self control not to buck up into it. “Fuck, your mouth is heaven.” His hands grasp the black strands of hair in his hands that much tighter, another groan slipping out of his lips as Yuta sucks hard on the upstroke in response. Then his tongue is pressing against the bottom of Mark's dick where his head meets the rest of his length and he moans, knees buckling and body tensing because he's getting close and Yuta knows exactly which buttons to push.

Suddenly, Yuta moves his hand away and sinks his lips almost the whole way dawn, sucking hard and tongue teasing and Mark can’t stop the way his hips thrust into the tight, wet heat of his mouth. He feels the way Yuta’s throat tightens as he gags at the unexpected harshness but he doesn’t budge. Instead, he pushes down the rest of the way, nose brushing against the skin of Mark’s abdomen and looking up at him, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of his dick. Mark’s whole body tenses, muscles going taut as his breath starts catching in his throat every few seconds and he’s _so close._

It’s the way Yuta’s looking up at him with teary eyes, the way his hand comes up, cupping his balls as his lips suck hard and the back of his throat clenches around Mark that has him coming undone. His hand tenses in Yuta’s hair, holding him there and he feels himself spill down Yuta’s throat with a whine. It takes a minute to come down, breathing heavy and pulse racing but his whole body sags, his eyes falling shut and hands falling from where they're tangled in Yuta's hair _._ It’s mind-numbing and he’s pretty sure his knees would’ve gave out if he wasn’t leaned against the counter. 

Yuta stays there on his knees as Mark catches his breath, thumb reaching up to wipe away a stray drop that had rolled down the corner of his lips—which are even redder and more swollen now—and Mark would be hard just at the sight if he wasn’t completely spent. 

“So, was that as good as it could get, or was it better?” And Mark has no words because that was hands down the best blowjob he’s ever gotten (not that he’s gotten more than, like, 10, but details). 

“I think you described it as out of this world,” is what he settles on, keeping eye contact with Yuta as the other boy rises to his feet. He pulls Mark in by his belt loops, and his legs are still shaky and unsteady so he falls right into him easily. He feels Yuta tuck him back in his pants, redoing the zipper and button before he’s looking back up with the same fire and mischief as before. 

“I did, but do you agree?” 

And Mark’s never been one for words, so instead of answering he pulls Yuta in, crushing his lips in a kiss and hoping it’s good enough. 

* * *

“So my catfight with Jungwoo went viral on TikTok.” It’s Saturday and they’re all hungover as shit but Donghyuck had texted asking for a family breakfast and nobody was ever very good at saying no to Hyuck. So there they were, Johnny Hyuck and Mark, at their favorite diner about 10 minutes from their house eating halfway decent pancakes and drinking shitty coffee. 

“What, really?” Johnny asks, pulling the phone out of Hyuck’s hand. “Holy shit, Jungwoo was wearing a dress _and_ heels and he still beat your ass. I’m disowning you,” Johnny jokes, handing the phone back to the younger boy. Donghyuck launches into a ramble defending himself, but Mark tunes it out, thinking back to the events of last night. Or, well, one part of the night, specifically. 

After the bathroom, they had both slipped out and gone their own ways. Mark had spent the rest of the night with the younger brothers (who had all given him shit for the hickey and his obvious appearance but thankfully, didn’t ask any questions). Yuta had disappeared completely. Mark couldn’t help as his eyes wandered around the room, looking for the other boy in his stupid tight pants and heavy eyeliner and _fangs_ , but there was nothing but Greek togas and Captain Americas as far as Mark could see. 

So he had done what he does best, which is drank his ass off. Which he’s now paying for by the throbbing headache and the constant reel in his mind of Yuta’s hands, eyes, _lips_ isn’t helping. 

“-ncakes are soggy.” Johnny pulls him out of his thoughts, pointing down at his plate.

“Huh?” 

“I said, your pancakes are soggy. You’re out of it, dude.” He’s not wrong, on both fronts. Mark’s poor pancakes are falling apart at the edges, drenched in syrup, and his mind has been stuck in their shitty guest bathroom for the past 10 hours, give or take. 

“Hey, where’d you disappear to last night anyway? Jaemin said you were gone for way too long to take a piss.” Donghyuck asks as he shovels his own pancakes in his mouth.

“I bumped into a friend, we got to talking.” Talking is about the last thing they did, really, and it was a Brother and not a friend. But Mark still isn't even sure what last night was. The last thing he needs is to go around blabbing about it to everyone.

“Talking? Is that what that is?” Hyuck says pointedly, nodding at the hickey on Mark’s neck. Mark doesn’t respond, cheeks filling with a rosy hue as he rolls his eyes and hopes his demon-spawn Little lets it go. 

“You have friends? That’s news to me.” Johnny thankfully changes the subject and Mark whips a napkin at him. It lands right in his coffee and he and Hyuck laugh as Johnny flails about, demanding another cup of coffee on Mark’s bill but they all know Johnny’s gonna cover the check like always. 

“Thanks for the invite, fuckers.” Mark turns around in his seat at the familiar voice and sure enough, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, and Yuta are walking into the diner behind them. Mark promptly chokes on his pancakes as his eyes meet Yuta’s, and Donghyuck gives him a weird look as he whacks him on the back. 

“Sorry guys, family breakfast. My lineage always comes first," Johnny responds. 

“Did our semester of pledging mean nothing to you?” Jaehyun jokes as he slides in next to Johnny. Jungwoo slides in next to him, which leaves the only empty spot next to Mark. He tries not to visibly panic as Yuta slides in casually, grabbing a menu off the table and thumbing through it without so much as a glance in Mark’s direction. 

_Weird._

The rest of the table continues chattering about the night before, the drama between Hyuck and Jungwoo long forgotten as the two of them begin gossiping about something that went down with the Sigmas. Johnny and Jaehyun are in their own world too, whispering to one another, which leaves them. Mark and Yuta. Yuta and Mark. Just two bros chilling in a diner booth who _totally_ weren’t making out like, 10 hours ago. Nope. 

“You good?” He feels Hyuck nudge him with an elbow, glancing at him from the side as Jungwoo inserts himself into Johnny and Jaehyun’s conversation. 

“Yeah. M’fine. Just hungover, you know how it is. Halloween, haha.” The look Hyuck gives him tells him that his Little sees through his bullshit 100%, but luckily he lets it go and turns his attention to Yuta. 

“Nakamoto! You looked hot last night. You should dress up as a vampire more often."

"Totally awakened my Vampire Diaries phase from high school,” Jungwoo yells loudly across the table, garnering strange looks from the two older ladies a few booths away. 

“Thanks. I only agreed to give Johnny a reason to go shirtless, not like he needed one anyway.”

“Hey!”

It’s not until they’re walking out to the parking lot and piling into their cars that Mark pulls Yuta to the side, telling Johnny to wait up for him a minute. Yuta looks confused, tilting his head as Mark pulls them around to the side of the diner and away from where the other Brothers are waiting in their cars. 

“Yuta, about last night I—”

“It’s fine Mark. We’re cool.” 

“Really?” Was it really that simple? Could they really just forget about it and act like nothing ever happened. 

“Really.” He says it so casually with a shrug of the shoulders that it kind of settles in a pit in Mark’s stomach how _easy_ this seems for him. Mark had his fair share of hook-ups, sure, but this was _different_ . Yuta must read his expression, though, because he’s reaching out a hand and rubbing Mark’s arm with a reassuring smile on his face. “We had fun, right?” Mark nods, not trusting his voice to come up with words. “So there’s nothing left to say. We’re cool.” He walks away then, slipping into the car with Jungwoo and Jaehyun, but for some reason Mark feels like things between them are very _not_ cool. 

He spends the entire day in complete inner turmoil, thinking back to every nanosecond between the two of them, analyzing every word and smile and gesture. Every movement and every smirk, it plays back in Mark’s mind and he can’t _once_ find anything wrong. It’s like after the clock struck midnight, things went right back to normal and now he had to act like he hadn’t had Yuta’s lips around his dick.

And really, he has no one to go to help him through it. In any other situation, he’d call a family meeting for a mini-intervention to talk him out of his crisis. But the thought of Donghyuck or Johnny knowing sends him into a spiral of anxiety and panic because _they broke Rule #5._ They had thrown out a member before, and even though the circumstances were slightly different, a rule had been broken nonetheless and Mark couldn’t lose the fraternity. It was his found-family, his closest friends, not to mention he would lose his housing for the semester as well. So that left him with one option, really, one person he could turn to in his time of need. 

“So the anime boy has good head game? Noted,” Mina says with much enthusiasm as she digs into her froyo with more emotion than Mark’s ever seen from her (courtesy of Mark’s poor wallet). 

“Could you be serious for a minute here? I’m literally having a mid-life crisis at the age of 20 and the only reason I’m sitting here talking to you about it is because if I tell literally anyone else, I’m done for.” He groans, head thumping into his hands and he doesn’t even need to look to know that Mina is taking joy in his misery.

“I don’t see why your panties are in a twist, Markie,” she says. “You fucked him and you liked it. Fuck him again, what’s the hang up?” 

“First of all, we did not fuck. It was just third base, ok? But the _hang up_ is that it’s literally like, the only rule I haven’t broken so far. I don’t wanna get kicked out, and even besides that, he’s acting like nothing even happened. I can’t tell if he regrets it or not.” And he supposed that’s what’s really been getting under his skin about the whole thing: how easily Yuta has returned to normal and how simply he treats Mark. If Mark didn’t know any better he wouldn’t suspect a thing had happened between them—which is a relief because that means none of the Brothers know either. 

But did he regret it? Did he regret hooking up with Mark? Was Mark not worth it, was he _bad_ at getting his dick sucked? God, this was so complicated. 

He forgoes his hands and drops his head on the table, his forehead knocking against the surface with a loud ‘ _thunk’_ and he groans out loud, trying to make sense of it all.

“Listen here you drama queen,” Mina says, flicking the top of his head to get his attention. He turns his head to the side to meet her eyes, cheek resting against the sticky tabletop. “From what you told me, it seems like you both got exactly what you signed up for. He offered to suck your dick, you let him. End of story.”

“But—”

“No buts! You got the best blowjob of your life, which I’m a little offended about by the way, and nothing has to change between you and your bros. That’s a win-win my dude. Now stop being miserable about getting laid, some of us haven’t been so lucky.” And Mark can’t help the fond smile that tugs at his lips as she huffs and digs into the rest of her froyo. 

They had been lab partners in their introductory lab freshman year for their science general education requirement and had hit it off from day one. They dated briefly in the middle of that first semester in freshman year, right around the holiday season, but they had both realized they were much better off platonically involved. He got a good friend out of it, at the very least. 

“Thanks Mina." He plays with his thumbs in his lap to avoid looking up at her, knowing she’d just make fun of him for getting all ‘soft and shit’. 

“No problem. I might have to start upping the charge though—for your next counseling session, I’m demanding 4 toppings instead of 3.” She sends him a teasing smile and for the first time that weekend, Mark feels alright.

* * *

Things are _so_ not alright.

It happens like this:

It’s November and midterms have come straight out of _hell_ and Mark, a procrastinator even on his best days, is wholly unprepared. That’s how he finds himself sitting at his desk at 8 o’clock on a Thursday night, pouring over his econ textbook and trying to cram as much of the vocabulary and knowledge into his brain in the next 12 hours before his exam. It’s one of those rare days where the house seems to be abandoned and it’s strangely quiet for a Thursday night. Mark misses the noise because at least it distracted him from the thoughts inside his head. 

But there’s someone else who has nowhere to be right now and Mark kind of hates that he knows all of the brothers' schedules like the back of his hand and he doesn’t even flinch as the front door to the house swings open and he hears familiar footsteps climbing up the stairs and headed straight down the hallway. 

He braces himself for it, closes his textbook as Yuta comes right to his open door and leans against it, one hand slung over a notebook and an iced coffee in the other. “Dude, where is everyone?”

“Taeil and the kids are at some cross-house bonding event with the Sigmas, Doyoung and Taeyong are at a Greek Life council meeting, Johnny and Jaehyun are on another bro-date, and fuck if I know where Jungwoo went. With every day that goes by, I start to believe Taeil’s conspiracy theory about him being a drug dealer or sugar baby.” That gets a laugh out of the both of them and for once, things are ok between them. “Looks like it’s just you and me here for a bit.” 

“Cool by me. Midterms are killing me, man. I just got out of my business law and ethics exam and it sucked. How’s your cram session going—is that econ?” Yuta jerks his chin over towards the textbook in front of Mark, walking into his room without invitation and plopping down on his bed and falling back, legs falling open and coffee condensation dripping all over Mark’s comforter in the process. 

“Yeah dude, I’m so stressed. Up until, like, an hour ago, I had no idea what monopoly was besides the board game. I’m fucked.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Don’t stress about it too much. You always get this little wrinkle between your eyebrows when you think too hard and if you don’t watch out, you’ll end up all old and wrinkly by the time you're 30." Mark chucks his pen towards his bed, hitting him square on the chest. Yuta just laughs, leaning up on his elbows and aiming his smile over at Mark—and with a cheeky voice, he breaks the last remnants of Mark’s sanity with a few little words. 

“I happen to know a great way to relieve stress.” The laughter that was easing its way from Mark’s lips falters and he feels his face freeze as he looks at Yuta. But despite the cheeky tone and the teasing smile, there’s no other indication of what Yuta had meant and Mark doesn’t want to overstep and make things even more awkward than they already are. 

“What, like meditating? No thanks.” 

“Meditating is a great stress reliever. Making out works even better, though.” Mark swallows and he can’t help the way a shiver runs down his spine, a chill running through his body at the implication. And there Yuta is, laying on his bed, offering himself up with a cocky smirk and an arched eyebrow and _god_ his tongue licks over his lip before settling between his teeth and he’s even hotter like this than he was all those weeks ago on Halloween. 

“Either way, you should really take a break. All that cramming isn’t good for your brain, man.” Mark knows the ball is in his court. Yuta won’t bring it up again after this moment, even if he declines and simply goes back to studying, or even if they turn on Netflix and watch a few episodes of One Piece. But Mark already feels the flames licking at his skin and he has been stressed lately. There’s only so much you can wind up until the tension makes it _snap._

It takes him about 2 and a half seconds to decide what he wants. 

“I mean, I’ve never really been a fan of meditating.” There’s a brief beat of silence where Mark can feel his heartbeat drumming against his chest. For a second, he thinks Yuta can too until the other boy is placing his iced coffee on the bedside table and leaning back on his elbows, legs spreading apart ever so slighty. His eyes find Mark’s across the room, narrowing—darkening—just a little, and all traces of playfulness seem to disappear as he raises a hand and with two fingers, motions. 

“Then come here.” Mark doesn’t need to be told twice, pushing his chair away from the desk and taking the three steps to the bed. He clambers into Yuta’s lap without much finesse, feeling the other's hands immediately grab his hips and steady him as he settles with a leg straddled over each side, bent on his knees. 

“Is this okay?” Yuta asks, voice low as his eyes meet Mark’s, his hands roaming lower until they’re lightly squeezing Mark’s ass and it’s _definitely okay._

“Perfect.” Mark cuts himself off by twisting his hand in the back of Yuta’s hair and crashing their lips together. From the start it’s too much, too messy, but Mark doesn’t let up as he presses hard against Yuta's lips, force almost bruising as their lips meld together. He feels Yuta sigh against him, fingers digging into his skin and palms kneading his ass through his sweatpants as Yuta sucks on his bottom lip just the slightest bit before sticking his tongue out and sweeping it over Mark's lip. 

He feels arousal flowing through his veins as Yuta pulls away slightly, just enough to breathe, before he’s diving back in, tongue licking into Mark's mouth and deepening the kiss even further. Mark can't help it as he groans into the kiss, grinding his half hard dick down against Yuta’s and letting the other boy take control. As their tongues glide over each other and their lips move in tandem, Mark knows it's messy—almost too messy—but he doesn't want to slow down. He wants to explore every inch Yuta will let him, wants to taste every bit and feel every _thing._

It's not until Yuta's pulling back, teeth coming out to bite at Mark's bottom lip just the slightest, teeth tugging it _hard_ as his hands reach for the waistband of Mark’s sweatpants that Mark has half a mind to stop him.

Because if there’s one thing Mark hates, it’s when a partner takes and never gives. And so far, the scoreboard between them is Yuta-1, Mark-0. 

“You have midterms too, right?” Mark asks, pulling away. His voice is breathy and there’s a line of spit connecting their lips still but it all just adds to the way his stomach lurches as Yuta’s eyes meet, it makes his dick harden even more against his sweatpants. Yuta’s eyes are half lidded but still shining, his lips are red but still curved into his trademark smirk, and Mark _wants._

“Yeah? And?”

“I think we can both benefit from some stress relief then.” Mark doesn’t give Yuta a chance to say anything else before he reaches down, unbuttoning the other’s jeans and pulling down the zipper in one fluid motion. Yuta grins up at him then and shifts his hips, helping Mark tug his jeans and boxers down to his thighs in one go. His cock springs free, slapping against his abs, and Mark is hit with the sudden realization that this is the first time he’s actually seen Yuta’s dick. It’s a pretty dick, too—slightly thicker than Mark’s, the tip red and already beading with precum—but before he can say something stupid, Yuta speaks. 

“You’re just full of great ideas today, aren’t you?” 

“Shut up.” Mark pushes himself off Yuta’s lap, tugging his sweatpants down and throwing them on the floor before he’s climbing right back into Yuta’s lap. The feeling of Yuta’s jeans on his bare legs isn’t the most comfortable feeling but before he can complain, Yuta’s hands are wrapping back around his hips and bringing him forward, their cocks brushing against one another and an embarrassing whine pitches out before he can stop it.

Yuta leans in, his nose trailing lightly at the soft skin of his neck. “God, you’re hot.” The words are whispered against him, lips brushing over the skin, and Mark can’t even form a single coherent thought before Yuta’s lips are sucking at the skin, tongue running over whatever he can reach. Mark’s hips jolt forward and Yuta takes advantage of the movement, using his hands to help Mark grind into him again and again. They settle into a rhythm that’s so slow but _so good,_ and Mark feels the heat in his gut building and his pulse thrumming in his dick as Yuta works his way down from the side of his neck to his collarbones, sucking and licking and _biting_ over every inch on his path.

Mark anchors one hand on Yuta’s shoulder, the other tangling in his hair and pushing him even further into the column of his neck, hoping Yuta gets the message of _more_. Breathy moans keep tumbling from his lips and he can’t remember feeling this desperate, this needy before. He loses track of time like that: Yuta’s hands running underneath his T-shirt and fingertips teasing his sides, lips working blooms of red and purple into the delicate skin of Mark’s collarbones, and their dicks grinding together softly, skin warm and hot to the touch. 

It's all becoming too much and Mark is so wound up he could come from something as simple and easy as this. But then he remembers that this is supposed to be an equal exchange and he tries to pull away but Yuta's grip on him is too strong. "Stop, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that and then you'll be on your own." He's proud of himself for managing a whole sentence this time despite the way his body and mind feel like jelly. Yuta chuckles against his neck, pulling back to admire his artwork before his eyes are flickering up to Mark's. 

"Well we can't have that, can we." Then without any warning, his eyes darken and he holds his hand out between them. 

“Spit.” Mark’ swear his dick twitches at the way Yuta’s voice lowers and gives no room for argument. He does as he’s told, spitting on the palm of Yuta’s hand and he can’t help the shudder that wracks his body as Yuta wraps his hand around the both of them. Yuta's hands are just big enough to wrap around the both of them and his grip is much like Mark remembers—warm, tight, but now it's just the slightest bit wet and Mark should be embarrassed by that but the rush of heat under his skin tells him he isn't. 

Yuta gives an experimental tug around the both of them and a soft moan slips out of Mark’s mouth as his hips jerk, caught off guard at the sensation. “Feel good?” Yuta asks, lips pressing against his collarbones and soothing over the purple-red skin that’s blooming in a pattern across his chest. 

“Fuck yes.” His voice is breathy and his fingers are digging into Yuta’s shoulders as he tries to control his hips from bucking up but it’s overwhelming. It doesn’t help that Yuta is already leaking and he can feel it on the head of his own dick, every inch where they’re touching hot and heavy and _so good._ “More, please.”

Instead of replying with words, Yuta begins stroking them ever so slowly and Mark can feel his dick pulse as he throws his head back, letting out a breath as he tries to let go of the stress from the past few days and focus on the present. 

He feels Yuta's eyes on him, watching his reactions, and it's both hot as hell and intimidating as fuck so instead, he bends down and finds Yuta's lips with his own, tongue diving into Yuta's mouth and licking agains the roof of his mouth. Yuta's hand stutters before it picks up speed, moving even faster than before and Mark moans as his hands come up to hold onto Yuta's shoulders. Yuta lets out his own groans here and there as he strokes them again and again, their lips melding against each other's in rhythm with Yuta's hand. 

Yuta pulls away from the kiss first and he leans back, looking up at Mark with dark eyes as they both try to catch their breath. "You feel so good, baby." Mark can't help the way his heart leaps at the pet name, the way his fingers dig into Yuta's shoulders and his body starts tensing up all because of the word _baby_. Yuta must notice because he lets out a breathless laugh, leaning back in and brushing his lips against Mark's neck in the form of a teasing smirk. 

Mark feels all the tension from the past few days coiling in his gut, hot and heavy, and the way Yuta’s twisting his hand on the upstroke has him gasping out broken moans every few seconds, his hips starting to buck up into the warm grip and his skin is hot, his breath coming in short gasps. It’s not until Yuta teases his slit, thumb rubbing over the precum gathered at the tip and smearing it over the both of them that Mark manages to mutter out a short “I’m close”.

He feels Yuta press his lips to his temple sweetly, and it’s such a contrast from the way his hand is jerking them off in quick motions that it makes Mark’s head spin a little. But then he’s leaning in, his breath ghosting over Mark’s ear and with a low voice, says “Let go, baby.” 

And that’s what does it. He comes like that, whining into Yuta’s shoulder and spilling across his own abs and Yuta’s hand. His whole body tenses up and he bites his lip, trying to keep some of the noises from spilling over but a high pitched whine builds in the back of his throat, escaping between the two of them. 

It only takes Yuta one, two, three more pumps before he’s groaning, his head thrown back as he comes all over his hand and Mark’s dick. It takes a minute for them to come down from the high but when they do, Mark manages to pull himself out of Yuta's lap and flop on the bed next to him. Yuta's still sitting on the edge of the bed, hand still wrapped around his own dick and covered in cum, chest heaving just the same as Mark's and the only sound that fills the room for a few moments is their harsh breathing. 

“I guess you’re right.” Mark is breathless, boneless, but he still manages to turn over on his side and give Yuta a lazy and sated smile.

“About what?”

“Meditation sucks compared to this.” 

* * *

So yeah, things are very much not alright. Midterms come and go (and Mark does slightly above average on all of them, thankfully), and just like last time, Yuta doesn’t bring it up. Things go back to normal as if Yuta hasn’t had his lips and his hands over nearly every square inch of Mark’s body by now. 

But Mark can’t forget. 

It’s involuntary, really, and he can’t be held accountable for the things his mind conjures up in the middle of the night. But it’s become a part of his everyday life; almost every other night for a week, he ends up waking up with a start to sweat-soaked sheets and a painfully hard dick. Memories of Yuta’s lips on him (on his lips, his skin, his dick, _everything),_ Yuta’s hands on him, wrapped _around_ him, and most of all, the glint in his eyes and the Cheshire grin that spells nothing but trouble. 

And fuck if Mark isn’t in trouble. 

He tries really fucking hard to be chill about it. And he almost succeeds. But then one Saturday night when the frat is gathered around the TV to watch Train To Busan, Yuta settles in next to him on the couch and wraps a hand around his thigh. He’s chatting with Taeil and Jaehyun about their history elective, but Mark doesn’t miss the way he squeezes ever so slightly, fingertips dancing up and down the material of his basketball shorts and teasing the skin at the hem. Nobody else seems to notice but Mark spends the entire 2 hours on edge and half-hard in his shorts like he’s 15 years old again. 

The second the credits start rolling, Mark shoves himself up from the couch and stumbles up the stairs, excuse of “forgot an essay” tumbling from his lips before he’s locking himself in the bathroom and letting an ice cold shower cool him down and wash away the guilt and arousal that's licking at his skin. 

He really doesn't know how much more he can take but luckily (or unluckily, he's still undecided about it) things come to a head about a week after that movie night. Johnny, Jaehyun, and Jungwoo somehow convince Mark that going to the bar on a Thursday night and starting the weekend early is a much better choice than going to his 9 am the next morning and being a productive college student. Yet two hours in, he finds himself standing at the bar nursing a beer alone. Jungwoo has been missing for the past hour or so (and honestly, Mark isn’t even sure he’s still at the bar), and Johnny and Jaehyun are dancing on the floor and having the time of their lives in their own little world.

Mark really isn’t feeling it tonight. He was enjoying the vibe until his first college hookup came in with her friends and “accidentally” spilt her vodka cranberry all over his favorite white T-shirt (in her defense he probably deserved it since he couldn’t even remember her name, only that things didn’t exactly end well between them). He’s about ready to go home, crawl into bed, and watch the latest Netflix drama until the sun comes up but he’s the DD for dumb and dumber on the dance floor which leaves him to wallow in misery until they’re both sufficiently drunk enough to corral into the back of Johnny’s shitty Honda.

“Fancy seeing you here.” He hears a familiar voice next to his ear, husky and cheeky, and he whips around to face Yuta, who slings an arm around Mark’s shoulder and pulls him in close to his side (Mark tries not to panic at the proximity).

“What’s up? I didn’t know you were coming tonight.”

“I came with some of the people in the Japanese Student Association." He jerks his thumb over his shoulder to where Yuto and Momo are sitting at the bar. “Saw you standing by yourself and thought you looked lonely. Figured I’d keep you company.” He moves away from Mark then, settling into the seat next to him before quietly adding, “You always seem to enjoy my company.”

And it’s impossible to ignore the innuendo that’s weaved into that sentence. Yuta’s wearing a smirk with a playful glint in his eye and Mark is so tired of these half-way exchanges. He wishes he could blame it on alcohol, but it’s really just a combination of sexual frustration and regular frustration that culminates in his next move.

“What exactly _is_ your company?”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you said we don’t need to talk about this and that things are cool, but I’m like, kind of confused about what _this_ even is.” Yuta leans away from him, teeth coming out to bite his bottom lip as his features twist into thought. Mark almost regrets bringing it up and he’s about to speak up, try to snatch the words back from the space between them when Yuta shrugs and levels him with a soft smile. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve been enjoying _this_ ,” he says, using finger quotes to tease him. “If you want to stop then I’m totally cool with that, too. Whether we don’t talk about it, whether we put a label on it or not—none of that matters to me, really. I’m just going with the flow. We can go at your pace and I’m gonna let you decide the details, but I think that we could both benefit from _this._ ”

“Right so… we’re like, friends with benefits?” Mark fills in the blanks with the only thing that makes sense. He’s definitely not looking for a relationship, or anything serious for that matter, and he’s pretty sure Yuta isn’t either. But it's not exactly a one-night stand. The term friends with benefits sounds so cheap, but Mark can't think of anything better. 

“Sure, if that’s what you wanna call it. I mean, what’s the worst thing that can happen if we hook up here and there?”

_‘A lot’_ Mark thinks to himself. A lot can happen. He’s never had a fuck buddy, he doesn’t know anyone that openly has one either, but he’s seen enough movies and TV shows to know that it never ends well. Still, flashes of the two times they'd fooled around pop up in his mind and he feels goosebumps raise on his arms just thinking about it. And really, what does he have to lose. 

“Okay then, so we’re doing this.” He says it for himself, mostly, to confirm the reality that somehow, this is happening. Yuta just chuckles beside him before he downs the rest of his drink. Once he’s done, he looks back over at Mark, thumb reaching up and wiping the little bit that had slipped past his lips and collected on the corner of his mouth and Mark tries not to swallow so hard that Yuta sees (he fails). 

“I mean, I think we’ve _been_ doing this, but fair enough.” 

“You know, last time I checked the score was uneven. Johnny’s Honda is parked outside?" Mark glances towards the dance floor but Johnny and Jaehyun are nowhere to be seen and he has a feeling they won't even notice he's gone.

“You always have the best ideas.” Those words bring Mark right back to his bedroom nearly two weeks ago when Yuta had said the same thing as Mark had reached for his jeans to unbutton them. And as he grabs Yuta's hand and leads him through the bar and out towards the parking garage where Johnny's Honda Civic sits jammed between a pick-up truck and an SUV, Mark can't help but think this might just be one of his worst ideas yet.

Still, when Yuta shoves him against the car door, fingers hooking in his belt loops and pulling him in close (just like that first night), Mark doesn't really give a shit about anything besides the way Yuta's mouth crashes against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait! Let me know your thoughts:) I’ve already started on the next (and last) chapter but please let me know if their dynamics are alright—I really haven’t explored this ship before and this is all new. I'll try and get part 3 up soon-ish!
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/sunflowerzens) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/starryskys)  
> 


End file.
